


Let's Clarify a Few Things

by ByCandlelight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, mentioned Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, mentioned Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, mentioned Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByCandlelight/pseuds/ByCandlelight
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are not a couple. Why are they the only ones who seem to be clear on this issue?





	Let's Clarify a Few Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [subwaywall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/subwaywall/pseuds/subwaywall) for editing!

When a cluster of solemn Gryffindor girls cornered Ginny in the common room with the ominous beginning of: “We need to tell you something” a host of apocalyptic scenarios crossed her mind: Were Ron and Hermione breaking up? Had someone found that embarrassingly tearful collection of love letters she had written when she was a third year (she kept meaning to burn those)? Was quidditch being canceled for the year because the they couldn’t fill the teams?

Merlin, she hoped quidditch wasn’t being canceled. What would she--

“We think your boyfriend is gay,” one of the girls finally said bluntly.

Well that definitely hadn’t been what she was expecting. For starters, she wasn’t aware she had a boyfriend.

“Yes,” another girl cut in, “I heard that someone saw him at Hogsmeade with Draco Malfoy and they were holding hands and...kissing.”

Ginny only knew of one person currently dating Draco Malfoy, which meant: “You know that Harry and I broke up months ago, right?”

There was an awkward silence. Then the first girl spoke up again, “Sorry, Ginny, we didn’t mean to be insensitive.”

Ginny snorted, “it’s fine--not like I’m torn up about it or anything. We’re still friends. And I’ve dated other people since.” And was currently dating one of said other people, namely Luna. But Ginny didn’t feel that this was the time to surrender her fledgling relationship to the Gryffindor gossip mills.

The girls just kept looking at her, sympathetically. It was really quite unnerving. One of them said, hesitantly, “Well, sometimes a break can be good. It lets you sort out your priorities. Harry’s thing with--anyways it is probably just a phase. You two have always been so clearly perfect for each other.”

The others nodded and chimed in, agreeing. Ginny wanted to scream.

*** 

The next day, when Ginny sat next to Harry at breakfast as usual. Their relationship may not have lasted long into Harry’s eighth year (and Ginny’s seventh), but she had meant what she had said the day before about them still being friends. It was better this way, even. Sure, a relationship had seemed like a good idea at first.

Afterall, her longstanding interest in him was hardly a secret, and when he finally returned her affections, Harry had hardly been subtle. But then had come the reality of their incompatibilities. Sexuality had been the least of their problems (they were both bisexual, after all, not gay). Sure, they reconnected after the defeat of Hogwarts, but it hadn’t been working. When they had finally broken off their awkward romance, it had been relieving for them both. They had tried it, it hadn’t worked, and they could finally set it aside and be comfortable as good friends.

“So, date went well well I take it,” Ginny commented, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

“Yeah actually,” Harry agreed, and then looked confused. “Not that it really matters, because I would have told you if you asked, but how did you know I went on a date?”

Ginny grimaced, “People have been gossiping. Apparently half the school believes we’re together.”

Harry looked thoughtful, “I guess that explains why Neville looked so angry with me. I did think it was rather out of character.”

“Really, Neville was angry. What did he do?” Ginny asked, surprised. 

“Well, nothing much, but for Neville it was practically a declaration of war. He was sitting in the corner glaring at me for what must have been ten minutes while I was trying to finish a paper, so eventually I went over to him to ask what was wrong, and he just muttered something about her being too good for me and then stalked off.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Ginny reassured.

“Thanks,” Harry replied with a sigh.

*** 

When Ginny returned to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ron were the only ones present. Ginny needed someone to vent to. They weren’t ideal, but would do in a pinch.

“Why does everyone think we are still dating,” she exclaimed without preamble. “We broke up months ago. Harry and I are just friends. We’re dating other peo--”

“Wait,” Ron cut in, “You two broke up?”

For a beat, Ginny just looked at him. Then she threw her hands up in frustration and stormed off. 

Ron looked to Hermione in confusion, “What was that about?”

Hermione just sighed.


End file.
